


Star Crossed Soldiers

by HitenNoRurouni



Series: VKaz Week 2016 [1]
Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid V
Genre: M/M, Pining, Post MGSV, PreMG, VKaz Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitenNoRurouni/pseuds/HitenNoRurouni
Summary: VKaz Week Prompt 1: Stars





	Star Crossed Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> I was kicking around a lot of ideas and getting nowhere, then I saw this and realized what I could do: http://plussevensix.tumblr.com/post/150314371537/star-crossed-for-vkazweek2016-day-1-happy-vkaz
> 
> As a pretentious theater nerd I immediately thought of Romeo and Juliet. This version is tweaked a little because I'm editing it as a post this.

“It’s been stressful.” Kaz says, with an exasperated sigh as he leans back in the sad excuse for a chair in Foxhound's Communications room, “He’s not actually awful or anything, but the kid is thick as concrete. I think if I throw him on his ass ten more times he might get it.”

Venom laughs on the other end, soft and deep like always. Kaz takes a bit of comfort knowing he’s at least entertaining the other man instead of talking his ear off about training David. As much as he liked the young man, David was proving to be a never ending pain in his ass. It’s hard to have real conversations when they aren’t in the same room together, and even harder when he hasn’t seen his Phantom in almost eleven years.

“…He dyed his hair and he’s a dead ringer. I could swear I know what he looked like as a kid now.”

“So he doesn’t look like Eli anymore?”

“Thank God.”

There’s another soft laugh. Kaz feels his chest warm up.

“I… I miss you.” he says, probably for the first time in a long time from how long it takes Venom to respond.

“I miss you too. It’s not the same without you.”

Now his face and neck are hot, ashamed that it made him so happy to hear that and that he can say it so much easier.

“No, I’m doing you a service. This way you don’t have to hear me bitching all the time…”

“‘Tis torture, and not mercy. Heaven is here,  
Where you live, and every cat and dog  
And little mouse, every unworthy thing,  
Live here in heaven and may look on you.”

It takes him a moment before the reference hits him.

“Shakespeare, really? We’re grown men, boss.” he says, chuckling and rubbing the bridge of his nose, “Tell me you don’t have a copy of Romeo and Juilet on you right now.”

“I actually have Midsummer Nights Dream too. I already read Richard III and Macbeth.”

“A soldier reading the bard. You really are something else.”

“I think it’s appropriate. We could be called star-crossed lovers.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“What would you call us?”

“Men with shit luck and bad taste in leadership?”

Kaz can hear Venom’s disappointment, and his heart sticks in his throat. He messed up. After a long beat of silence, he just resigns to embarrassing himself, knowing it will make the man he loves more than any other smile.

“Though… if we are star-crossed lovers… We should defy the stars.”

The warm chuckle almost convinced him to do just that.


End file.
